The Knights' Tomb
} |name = The Knights' Tomb |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = The Knights Tomb.png |px = 270x360px |location = Elgar'nan's Bastion, Din'an Hanin—Emerald Graves |start = |end = Din'an Hanin |previous = Investigate Elven Ruins |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |next = }} The Knights' Tomb is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts a mission will appear at the war table called Investigate Elven Ruins. Either after making friendly contact with Taven and the elves at Elgar'nan's Bastion, or they will be brought to your attention via this mission. Walkthrough When you arrive at the quick travel point you will find the camp in disarray and your soldiers missing. As you explore the area there will be two large doors to the right which allow you to enter Din'an Hanin. To your left will be stairs, follow the linear path to a battle where the quest marker suggests. You will be directed to search the bodies to find an Emerald Seal. There are nine in total. Finding them is fairly easy as they are marked on your map. Explore the ruins to find each, using the search function now and then or a battle which requires you to loot their bodies for the pieces. The first you find in the courtyard. The second and third are in the same area; one is looted from a fallen foe, the other is up the stairs, to the left and behind ajar doors in a pot which you have to use the search function to find. The fourth is located to the right of the first staircase, after that right keep going forward until you reach another set of stairs leading down. Follow the path to another staircase down and a short battle. To the right of the Emerald Knight statue (codex entry) is where you will find the fourth. Travel back up to the top of the first staircase, you will see to the left a set of boards to cross to the other side. Or you may simply take either staircase to the door in the upper floor. The path is fairly linear once more, you will know you are in the right area when you are told you are in the Hallowed Tombs (named Upper Crypts on the map.) Head right and keep going straight until you find to your right a staircase up. You will be alerted that there is something you must search for nearby; keep going up the stairs and ignore this for now. Follow the path left of the stairs and after a relief on the left there will be fallen debris and a slab, the pot with the fifth piece is behind the slab. Double back to the stairs and once down them keep traveling forward. There will be a yellow painting across from the staircase, keeping running toward it then go left and enter into combat. Search the bodies to find the sixth piece. There will be a breakable wall near where the sixth piece is, smash it and enter. There's an elven artifact inside, which, if in your party, Solas will remark on. Follow the search's direction into the next room and to a pot surrounded by skeletons to find the seventh piece. Exit the fresh hole in the wall and run forward until the area opens up to a staircase downward. After a fight that should give you little trouble at the top of the stairs, the bottom features another painting of white figures under the sun. Soldier on forward to the next mark, a familiar place if you explored further in the previous room. If not, find it by following the path forward. If you notice a fork in the path, go straight first. (In the room with the vines, save the path lit by red for afterward.) Underneath two ladders back up to that place, you'll find the next pot and the eighth Emerald Seal. Return to the room with the vines and go forward into the area with a reddish haze to it. You will practically stumble over the final seal, but there are also a few enemies waiting for you. Once you have all of them, proceed to the large doors which lead to the Tomb of the Emerald Knights (Elandrin's Chamber). You will see a bit of blue glowing light in front of a statue, but leave that alone for now. Prepare for a fight with corpses as you need to light all four of the veilfire torches and each one annoys the dead into attacking you until you finally end the battles with a Revenant which drops Estwatch Guard. Once the fourth torch is lit the floor will rise so you can cross to take the scroll. It is an account of events leading up to the Exalted Marches and you are given two options in how to deal with the scroll. You can sell it to the Chantry or give it to the Dalish clan in the Exalted Plains. Giving the scroll to either group completes the quest. If you choose the Chantry, give the scroll to Sister Andrea who is found on the Upper Level of the Summer Bazaar in Val Royeaux. If you choose the Dalish, give the scroll to Keeper Hawen at the Dalish camp in the Exalted Plains. Rewards Completing the quest yields: * 967 XP * 200 Influence * 2 Power * If the scroll is given to the Dalish, for By the Grace of the Dalish. Results * If the scroll is given to Sister Andrea in Val Royeaux, the Inquisitor receives Academic Notes. * If the scroll is given to Keeper Hawen in the Exalted Plains, the war table operation Bestow Mourning Halla will unlock. Notable items * , a unique shield drops from the revenant in the final room before you pick up the scroll. * See also Din'an Hanin notable items. Codex entries Bugs * When coming near the breakable wall, beware. There is a bug in the structure, causing you to fall between the walls and get stuck inside them. Dying does not solve this (confirmed on 5/23/2015 on PC)! Try to move closer to the red templars (if they are still there). Entering combat should make at least one of your characters get back to normal ground. "Reloading game save does not fix". * Occasionally, after grabbing the scroll and giving it to the Dalish, this quest will re-appear, instructing the player to "Return to the Tomb." If you do, it will be completely empty on all levels and contain nothing of interest and nobody to talk to. To fix this, enter the tombs via the original Emerald Graves entry, and walk up to the dead Inquisition soldiers near the broken cart and bales of hay. Your Inquisitor will say something along the lines of "these are our men", and the quest will be completed. * If "Return to the Tomb" appears upon exiting Din'an Hanin, prior to selling the scroll to either the Dalish in the Exalted Plains or Sister Andrea in Val Royeaux, re-enter Din'an Hanin then exit, repeat this process as many times as necessary until "Return to the Tomb" no longer appears; confirmed solution for PS4. Also you could try this (enter and exit) method when you first arrive at the tomb if the objective hasn't disappeared upon entering. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Emerald Graves side quests